


A Red Rose With Bloodied Thorns

by GammaAisaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaAisaka/pseuds/GammaAisaka
Summary: So... here's my first fanfic, based on one of my favourite characters from the whole Danganronpa series, Maki Harukawa, in this project, we'll go in depth in her backstory... from her time in the orphanage, to when she became a highly trained assassin... How will this affect her? Read below! I hope you like this!The character of Maki, is not mine, and it belongs to the rightful owners, this work is a work made by fans, for fans.





	A Red Rose With Bloodied Thorns

First of all, I’d like to say… I hope that that doesn’t happen anymore, nobody deserves that, anyway… Who am I? That doesn’t matter right now, what I want to tell you is well what happened to me. My Story. From as little as I was, back when I was a child, I was in an orphanage, I don’t remember who my parents were, and honestly, I didn’t want to know, nor do I want to know now… The point is, I was raised in an orphanage, and well my life was simple enough, the first years of my life I was taken care of… by the bigger kids in the orphanage, and as years passed by I kind of had to start taking care of the little kids, who came in the orphanage later than me. One day I remember waking up, and one of the caretakers in the orphanage called me.

“Maki! Maki come down and help to make breakfast for your brothers and sisters!” The caretaker said.

Innocently enough I went downstairs, and well a lot of little kids were there from what I remember, and they all started trying to play with me or something like that, and they just hugged me and were super friendly to me. I didn’t like it. 

“S-Stop it, I need things to do” I remember saying.

Surprisingly, all the kids obeyed me and stayed put, so I could go and make their breakfasts. Half an hour later, I came back carrying the plates for my “brothers and sisters”. The kids loved it, and even if I didn’t like them, it made me sort of happy, seeing all these kids, with smiles from end to end…

“I’m going to my room, if you need something, you call me, alright?” I said, in a kind of authoritative tone.

Even if most of the kids liked me, I’d rather spend time by myself, whether it was reading, or just playing alone, I’d much prefer to be alone, then with all those noisy kids who I didn’t really know, even if they were my “brothers and sisters” I just, didn’t feel my connection to them.

Someone knocked on my room, and I opened, it was one of the younger kids, who every time I saw, she was lonely, and well was mostly reading all the time.

“May I come in?” The child said.

I was frozen, frozen by my feelings of someone actually coming to look for me, even if most of the kids did, but that was when I was “playing and caring” for them, but she was the first one to come to me on my free time

“Sure, come in,” I said, rather coldly.

“What made you come to me?” I said in a more empathetic way  
“You seem like a nice person” The child responded back.

“I-I do?” I was surprised.

So the girl and I spent the whole afternoon doing various activities, reading, playing with dolls (even if that wasn’t my style), and just talking in general, I kind of grew to like the girl, and I could see the same shimmer of the girls' eyes, a shimmer that I’ll never forget, and it’s the reason why I ended up how I ended up.

I remember that before we went to the dinner portion of the day, the girl suddenly asked me, with a glaring light on her eyes.

“Miss, what’s your name?” She said in an optimistic tone.

I remember not answering at first. Why? I hated my name and the people that gave me that name. I hated the feeling of not having parents, the feeling of loneliness, and just had a general feeling of disgust towards the people I was supposed to call my “parents”, and I hated the fact that they weren’t there for me.

“Miss, are you ok?” The girl said breaking my train of thought.

“Ummm, yeah, I’m ok” I lied.

“So? What’s your name?” The girl still kept on with the question.

“My name…”

I struggled to say my name since I hated it so much, and the words just kind of got stuck, not being able to come out.

“There’s someone, looking out for you,” My inner voice said to me.

“That girl, she cares about you.” The voice inside my head continued.

I took a decision, that I would tell her my name, and that she could come to me whenever she felt lonely, why I did that, I have no idea. Maybe assassins can feel compassion, after all, maybe that was one of those moments of compassion I had towards someone’s life. Someone I didn’t even know.

“Great job Maki,” I said to myself

“My name is…” I struggled

“My name is Maki Harukawa, you can come to me whenever you feel lonely ok?”


End file.
